A conventional paper feeding apparatus comprises a vacuum type feeder by means of which each sheet of paper is carried from a stack of paper sheets to a paper catcher which in turn has a pair of catching pawls to catch therebetween the sheets of paper received from the feeder. Generally, the plane type paper punching machine has a capacity of punching twenty to thirty sheets of paper onece. Therefore, feeding each sheet of paper to the machine for each cycle of movement of the feeding apparatus causes the latter to ineffectively operate.
A semi-automatic paper feeding apparatus has been also utilized wherein an operator or operators carry three or four sheets of paper to a paper catcher in which they are caught by the catching pawls for punching them by a punching machine. But, such apparatus requires the operator or operators always standby for the operation of the machine and causes it to operate at a limited rate due to the manual feed of paper.